It hurts to feel
by Irissia
Summary: Deux coeurs qui n'arrivent à dire ce qu'ils rescentent au plus profond d'eux... et quand la douleur est si forte qu'elle peut vous briser... One Shot Kuro Fye Yaoi


Genre: Yaoi, plus qu'xplicite, lemon léger...

disclaimer: je rêve de me réveiller un matin avec Kurogane à coté de moi... mais bon pas possible...

Attention spoil à partir du tome 17 vous êtes prévenus

Les paroles sont de la chanson Light d'Archive... elle fut ma pluis grande ource d'inspiration

quoi d'autre? ben bonne lecture

Fye regardait les goûtes de pluie glisser lentement sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Il c'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et n'arrivant pas à se rendormir, il c'était assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et observait sans voir, ce qu'il se passait dehors… Mais à part la pluie qui s'écrasait, il ne voyait pas grand chose… Il n'y avait rien d'autre que les ténèbres dans ce lieu, tout comme dans son cœur…Son cœur qui était redevenu froid comme la glace, froid comme le monde dont il était originaire…

Depuis ce jour, ce jour fatidique, tout c'était effondré de nouveau. Il avait cru vainement qu'il avait réussit à se libérer de ses ténèbres, à quitter ce froid si intense, avec les enfants, avec Mokona… Avec Kurogane…

Mais il c'était lourdement trompé, très lourdement…

_**Je me fiche de ton passé…**_

_**Alors, arrête d'hésiter et décide de ce que tu vas faire ici et maintenant…**_

Cette phrase avait tout déclenché… alors qu'il n'avait jamais osé… Qu'il était resté loin de tout… Cette phrase que lui avait lancé Kurogane… Elle était très mal passée… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas agir autrement… et ça Kurogane ne pouvait pas comprendre… Mais finalement, il l'avait fait… Il avait pleinement utilisé ma magie… Pour ces enfants…

Et qu'avait-il gagné en échange ? L'occasion de mourir ? Seulement Kurogane ne lui avait pas accordé cela… Il avait refusé de l'écouter… Il avait fait ce que Fye ne voulait surtout pas que l'on fasse pour lui … Il avait sacrifié une part de lui, de sa liberté, de sa vie… En l'occurrence son sang…

Et ça, peut importe ce que pourrait lui dire Kurogane, cela n'y changerait rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner…

**Si tu veux mourir comme ça je te tuerais… Jusque la, vis…**

Peut importe… Qu'il le tue après si ça lui chantait, cela n'avait plus d'importance… de toute façon il était à présent totalement dépendant de Kurogane… S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, il mourrait alors… a quoi bon continuer ainsi…

_It hurts to feel…(ce fait mal de ressentir)_

Fye sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps… Il savait d'où ils provenaient et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… pas le moment du tout… Instinctivement, son regard dériva vers une forme sombre qui était allongé sur le canapé. Kurogane avait décidé de dormir la, tous les soirs… Les enfants pensaient qu'il s'y endormait à chaque fois à trop veiller… Mais Fye connaissait la véritable raison… En vérité, Fye lui avait en quelque sorte fait signifier qu'il ne le voulait à proximité de lui la nuit… Comme si la distance pouvait empêcher quoique ce soit… A chaque fois que la faim le tenaillait, Kurogane lui donnait son sang… Bon gré mal gré… Au début il avait tenté de protester, de le repousser violemment si nécessaire… Mais Kurogane n'abandonnait jamais, c'était dans son tempérament après tout…

Alors Fye lui avait abandonné toute résistance… Mais pour bien lui faire signifier sa colère il avait décidé de ne plus l'appeler par des petits surnoms… Kurogane tout simplement… mais avec un ton tellement sarcastique que la première fois, Kurogane avait été plus que surpris… Et même s 'il avait refusé de l'avouer, il l'avait été très triste… Et ça Fye l'avait bien vu… Donc il continuait inlassablement… comme pris dans un tourbillon de colère et de haine à l'égard du ninja.

Fye sursauta de nouveau. Il était tellement perdu dans ses sombres pensées, qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte que Kurogane était en train de se réveiller. Lentement celui ci s'assit dans le canapé tout en se tenant la tête. Peut être avait-il abusé de l'alcool cette fois ci… Il avait l'esprit totalement embrumé et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller… C'est alors qu'il vit Fye, qui le regardait de son unique œil bleu. Alors il comprit… Depuis qu'il était devenu sa proie il avait toujours sut quand celui-ci avait faim… A chaque fois, il l'avait sentit au plus profond de lui-même…

_It hurts to hear… (Ca fait mal d'entendre...)_

Fye se tenait la devant lui, tendu comme un arc à attendre ce qu'allait faire Kurogane. Celui-ci soupira. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse le magicien dans cet état, qu'il le veuille ou non… Il se leva alors et s'approcha de Fye. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, il savait ce qui allait arriver et il ne voulait pas c'était hors de question, il resterait ainsi… avec cette douleur lancinante…

- Non…Kurogane…

_It hurts to face it…(__ca fait mal de faire fasse à ca)_

_It hurts to hide…__(ca fait mal de se cacher)_

Kurogane l'ignora et continua à s'avancer jusqu'à être si proche de lui, que leur deux corps pouvaient se toucher. Fye garda la tête baissée. Il refusait de le regarder, il ne voulait pas… non il ne voulait pas… Qu'encore une fois il lui donne son sang…

_It hurts to touch…(ca fait ma de toucher)_

_It hurts to wake up…(ca fait mal de se réveiller)_

Kurogane attrapa alors entre ses doigts le menton de Fye et l'obligea à le regarder en face.

A quoi bon résister, tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis.

Oui c'était vrai et Fye le savait… mais à chaque fois il tentait de résister… Et cette fois la ne ferait pas exception…

Que dois- je faire Fye pour que tu accepte de boire mon sang de ton plein gré ?

Fye ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il ne voulait rien, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse ainsi… Kurogane soupira de nouveau, s'il ne lui forçait pas la main, Fye refuserait une fois encore… Au fond de lui-même cela le fatiguait mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Avoir laisser le gamin lui prendre son œil avait déjà été une défaite marquée au fer rouge dans son cœur… Alors qu'il s'était juré, depuis la mort des ses parents de protéger ses amis, ses proches… ceux qu'il aimait…

_It hurts to remember…(ca fait mal de se souvenir)_

Il avait lamentablement échoué… Pour le sauver il avait du accepter ce pacte, ce pacte que Fye refusait…Mais peu importe… Peu importe qu'il soit obliger à chaque fois de lui faire boire son sang de force… Pour lui, le plus important c'était qu'il soit en vie…

Fye soupira à son tour, Kurogane ne le laisserait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé et Fye n'était pas d'humeur ce soir à ce quereller une fois de plus avec lui… De plus sa faim se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Et le fait de le voir debout devant lui, plein de vie… Il pouvait entendre chaque battement de son cœur, entendre chaque afflux de sang vers celui-ci… Fye avait du mal à se retenir… Alors ce soir, comme à chaque fois, il céderai …

Il attrapa le poignet gauche de sa proie et planta ses canines dans sa chair pour atteindre la veine de son poignet. La, il laissa le sang se déverser dans sa bouche. Kurogane, le laissa faire, il n'y avait à rien dire de toute façon, juste attendre… Attendre inlassablement…

_It hurts to hold on…(ca fait mal de s'accrocher)_

Son sang était si chaud, si plein de vie, de force, à l'image de sa proie. Parfois quand il le buvait, il oubliait ce qu'ils étaient tous deux, des compagnons, des humains… Ils n'étaient plus que le vampire et la proie…

Quand il eut finit, il maintient entre ses mains son poignet pour essayé de retenir le flux de sang.

- Suis-moi.

Kurogane se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait une trousse à pharmacie. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit. C'était assez drôle dans un sens, la plupart du temps, Fye soignait sa plaie, sauf s'il était très en colère… alors il le laissait se débrouiller… Mais il semblerait que ce soir ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de traverser son visage. Il n'y avait pas toujours que de la haine et de la colère entre eux. Parfois, il retrouvait ce semblant d'amitié, de fraternité qu'ils avaient connu…

_Turn my head…(Tourne ma tête...)  
_

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? Demanda Fye d'un ton mauvais.

- Rien de spécial, je réfléchissais c'est tout…

- Tu réfléchis au comment je pourrais enfin accepter de boire ton sang ? Dit-il acerbe.

- Fye…

Quoi, n'est ce pas à cela auquel tu réfléchissais… Kurogane ?

Encore ce prénom jeter avec haine… Avec douleur… Comme ce fameux jour où Kurogane avait choisit pour eux deux… choisit de faire du magicien le vampire, et de lui-même la proie…

_**Bonjour Kurogane…**_

A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il enviait presque l'époque où Fye s'amusait à trouver toute sorte de surnom, les plus farfelues les uns que les autres. A chaque fois à Kurogane lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son vrai nom, et à chaque fois Fye avait continué son petit jeu…

_The hurt's relentless…(la douleur est infatigable)_

- Fye… Il faudra bien que tu crèves l'abcès un jour et que tu cesses d'agir ainsi…

Fye se figea à ces mots. Crevé l'abcès ? Cesser d'agir ainsi ? Alors que c'était de SA faute ?!

Il ne put retenir sa main… il ne put retenir son geste… Il le gifla…

Kurogane ne bougea pas n'esquissa même pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de libérer sa colère, si cela pouvait permettre de crever l'abcès… Cependant, le fait que Kurogane ne réagissait pas l'énervait davantage. Il l'attrapa par le col de son tee shirt et le poussa violemment sur le lit de tel sorte, qu'il se retrouvait à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il s'arrêta alors, complètement paralysé par l'ampleur de son geste. Il allait partir mais Kurogane lui bloqua les poignets, l'obligeant à rester à sa place. Fye n'osait pas bouger, complètement tétanisé, attendant le pourquoi du comment… Que voulait Kurogane ? Cependant il refusait encore une fois de le regarder… De plonger son regard de glace dans son regard de flamme…

- Regarde-moi Fye, cesse de me fuir une bonne fois pour toute.

Ces paroles prononcées avec dureté, mais avec tant de justesse… Fye ne voulait pas affronter ce regard, il ne voulait pas affronter Kurogane, il ne voulait pas affronter la vérité…

_The hurt of emptiness…( la douleur du vide)_

Mais Kurogane ne lui laisserait pas le choix, une fois encore… Il n'abandonnerait pas, il n'abandonnait jamais… Le magicien ne réagissait toujours pas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire avec Kurogane, il remuait tellement de chose en lui, depuis le début… Voyant qu'il ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement, Kurogane fit la dernière chose auquel il se croyait capable… Quelque chose qui ne lui serrait jamais venu à l'esprit auparavant… Il se releva lentement et glissant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque, il l'embrassa… Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, juste leurs lèvres posées l'une sur l'autre… Mais Fye pouvait sentir sur ses lèvres gelées le souffle chaud de Kurogane… Cette chaleur qu'il recherchait depuis tellement de temps sans le savoir… Il frissonna, d'une sensation qu'il avait cru impossible chez lui, d'un sentiment qu'il avait cru perdu à tout jamais… Le désir… Qui plus est, du désir pour Kurogane… Pour cet homme qu'il détestait tant depuis qu'il était devenu vampire… Plus encore il eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Alors que Fye n'avait toujours été pour lui qu'une source de problèmes et de conflits… Pourquoi…

Finalement, Kurogane rompit le contact mais ne cessa pas de le fixer de son regard de braise… Pourquoi il avait fait cela ? Il ne savait pas trop lui-même… Il en avait eu envie c'était tout… Sans doute ne supportait il plus de ne voir que de la haine sur son visage… Sans doute était ce le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait…

_The hurt of wanting…(la douleur de l'attente)_

Est-ce ainsi que tu crois pouvoir percer l'abcès ? Demanda Fye lentement et avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Si tu le veux… Si c'est la seule solution pour te faire enfin réagir…

_The hurt of going on…(la douleur de continuer)_

- Alors soit…

Fye plongea son regard dans celui de Kurogane qui était traversé par une profonde surprise ; Kurogane ne pensait pas que Fye réagirait ainsi il pensait qu'il allait le repousser, l'engueler une fois encore de vouloir lui dicter sa vie… Il faisait tout le contraire… Il ne fuyait plus inéluctable…

- Fye…

Kurogane voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par Fye qui l'embrassait à son tour… S'il faisait cela c'est qu'il le voulait se disait-il… Alors… Il s'assit à genoux à et passa ses bras autour de sa taille… Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer… Il le sentit frémir mais il ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il semblait demander davantage…

_The hurt of missing…(la douleur de l'échec)_

Alors Kurogane l'attira tout contre lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit en l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Il resta ainsi un moment, tout contre lui, caressant doucement les cheveux du blond. Fye lui ne bougeait pas. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Kurogane le traverser malgré ses vêtements. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras forts qui l'entourait et semblaient former un mur impénétrable face au reste du monde… Pour la première fois il se sentait bien… Sa tête était posée sur le torse de Kurogane, et du coup il arrivait à entendre les battements de son cœur… Battements aussi réguliers que ceux d'un tambour… Battements qui renvoyait au premier souvenir de tout être qui vivait ces premiers instants dans ce monde cruel… Les battements du cœur de sa mère… Mais penser à cela n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire alors qu'il se sentait si bien… Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du brun, comme pour garder une base solide avec la réalité…

_The hurt is killing me…(La douleur est en train de me tuer)  
_

Fye ?

Voix interrogatrice dans un silence à la fois si doux… et si pesant… Parce que Fye faisait plus que se serrer contre le ninja, il s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse à jamais, qu'il l'abandonne à son tour…

_Turn my head…(Tourne ma tête)  
_

Kurogane toujours interrogateur releva le visage du magicien pour l'obliger à le regarder. Kurogane se figea. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle douleur paraître, une telle tristesse… Et pourtant, il savait que Fye traînait derrière lui un lourd secret sans savoir ce que c'était ; quelque chose de si lourd que même s'il souriait tout le temps autrefois, Kurogane avait su voir dans ses yeux de la tristesse… parce que Kurogane savait ce que c'était, de cacher sa souffrance… lui aussi le faisait même s'il le faisait d'une manière différente… Et surtout, il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle rende plus fort et non, comme pour le magicien qu'elle soit une faiblesse…

Il ne supportait pas de voir cette douleur transparaître dans son unique œil bleu… C'était beaucoup trop… Douloureux…

Alors il prit sa bouche une fois encore, mais cette fois il se fit plus entreprenant, plus insistant, comme s'il voulait lui faire oublier toute sa souffrance, l'espace d'un instant, dans son étreinte…

Fye complètement envoûté, répondit à son baiser et s'allongea de tout son long sur le ninja… désireux… Kurogane sentait la passion qui déchirait les entrailles de son alter ego. Une passion dévorante, qui semblait sans fin comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle apparaissait… Kurogane le serra alors davantage contre lui et le renversa sous son corps.

Un instant leurs yeux se trouvèrent… passion, désir, compréhension… Amour ?

L'espace d'un instant, tout leurs problèmes disparaissaient, s'envolaient, pour ne laisser qu'une passion, un désir commun…

Kurogane l'embrassa encore, laissant sa bouche glisser sur la peau pale du magicien… Sur ses joues, sur son cou… Mais bien vite les vêtements de chacun devinrent une entrave… Alors ils s'aidèrent mutuellement, pour la première fois ils ne formaient qu'un seul et même être… Bientôt ils ne sentirent plus que la peau de l'autre, la chaleur de l'autre… lentement, ils se laissaient dériver par leurs caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, de plus en entreprenantes… Bientôt ils ne se rendirent plus compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, plus aucune autre pensée à par plaire à l'autre ne leur traversaient l'esprit… Plus de haine… Plus de colère… Seulement du plaisir…

Kurogane ne laissa aucune parcelle de peau vierge de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, sa seule pensée était de laisser dans cet unique œil bleu, l'expression de son désir et de sa passion…

Il lui fit l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais cru possible, en totale osmose avec Fye. Et alors que leur passion atteignait leur point culminant, au milieu de ce silence, des mots, des phrases, qui n'aurait jamais été dite dans d'autre condition…

Fye…. Kurogane… Je t'aime…. Moi aussi je… t'aime…

Des mots qui sur le moment étaient tout à fait anodin, des mots doux, susurrer avec amour, mais avec retenu… comme s'il n'aurait pas du être dit… tout comme cette passion qui n'avait pas de sens… Mais peut importe… Ils s'y accrochaient, Kurogane serrant de plus en plus fort son amant comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'il ne disparaisse… Fye s'agrippant à lui, plantant ses ongles dans la peau tanné et dur de son alter ego, de sa proie… de l'homme qu'il aimait…

Fye regardait la lumière de l'aurore pénétrer lentement leur univers. Bientôt tout s'arrêterait… leur petit monde s'écroulerait pour redevenir froid et sombre… pour ne redevenir que ténèbres… Il se colla davantage à son amant, pour qu'il mémorise dans son cœur et dans son corps ce moment à tout jamais… Cet unique moment de paix et d'amour… Il croisa alors le regard interrogateur de Kurogane. Celui-ci était sûrement arrivé aussi à cette conclusion… D'ailleurs il soupira, comme si Fye avait exprimé ses réflexions à voix haute.

_Off…(Debranché)_

Fye n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Peu à peu, les pièces d'un puzzle se remettaient lentement en place. Ses problèmes, ses soucis, ses doutes, remontaient lentement du fin fond de son esprit. Et soudain, comme si cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver ainsi dans les bras du ninja…

_Forever... (Pour toujours)  
_

Il se redressa alors sur le lit et extirpa des draps. Kurogane le laissa faire résigner. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de frôler de ses lèvres le dos de Fye, lentement, langoureusement, comme s'il avait été une relique, une douce chose fragile qu'un mauvais geste pouvait briser ;Tout en sachant que ce qui c'était passé cette nuit n'était pas près de recommencer de ci tôt. Fye le laissa faire sans mot dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Il se leva finalement, et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard de flamme du ninja. Lui non plus ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots alors…

_Turn it off…(Déconnecté)_

Tout était finit, et tout le reste allait recommencer. Fye continuerait à refuser de boire son sang, il allait redevenir agressif, haineux… Et Kurogane recommencerait à lui lancer ses regards accusateurs qui en disaient tellement plus long que de quelconques mots… Le genre de regard qu'il lui lançait en cet instant si lourd de sous-entendu… Un regard que Fye détestait justement parce qu'il en disait trop…

- Quoi ?

Fye c'était retourner vers lui, son masque d'ombre reposé sur son visage qui à peine quelque minute plus tôt était si doux… Si tendre… Tout cela c'était évaporé aussi vite que cela c'était formé… Kurogane soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui… Surtout pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait… Peu importe ce regard si mauvais… Lui, il lui suffisait de refermer les yeux pour revoir ce regard plein d'amour… et de réentendre ces mots jeter avec passions…

_Forever…(Pour toujours)  
_

Il se leva à son tour, faisant mine d'ignorer les paroles cinglantes du magicien… Il prit ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller à son tour, tout en lui tournant le dos. Finalement, lui aussi il sentait la colère monter, ou plutôt une frustration naissante… Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se contenir… Il ne put s'en empêcher…

- C'est ça hein que tu veux ?

Fye se figea. Oui au fond c'était mieux comme ça… Il lui avait ouvert son cœur et son âme l'espace d'une nuit… D'un instant… de quelque heure… Il était hors de question que cela aille plus loin… Non seulement parce que c'était trop douloureux mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le détruire… Il avait déjà assez détruit de choses autour de lui par sa simple présence… par sa simple naissance… Alors il ne voulait pas prendre davantage de risque, il ne voulait pas tuer Kurogane…

_Off forever…(Hors jeu pour toujours)  
_

- Oui, c'est effectivement ce que je veux…

Il se retourna vers Kurogane pour lui faire face. Son regard était dur, aussi dur que de la glace, mais Kurogane voyait bien la tristesse transparaître, dans cet œil unique… Il lui renvoya le même regard… Que pouvait-il dire ? Si c'était ce qu'il voulait… S'il refusait de lui donner la clé de son cœur… alors il était inutile d'insister…

- Bien.

C'était un bien dur mais empli de douleur non contenue. Il coupa court à toute conversation possible en sortant de la pièce, les yeux baissé la démarche mal assurée comme celle d'un homme qui aurait trop bu et qui n'arrivait pas tout à fait à voir où se posaient ses pieds. En partant, il ne put s'empêcher de claquer violement la porte comme pour lui montrer davantage qu'il respectait son choix mais ne l'approuvait pas… Mais alors pas du tout…

_Turn it off forever…(éteint pour toujours)_

Fye le laissa partir sans un mot … Lui aussi baissait la tête comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire… Mais pourtant il devait s'y être habitué, il c'était toujours arranger pour que personne ne soit trop proche de lui… Pour les protéger… Et pourtant…

- Pardon… c'est tellement douloureux Kuro-chan…

Il appuya son front sur la porte fermé et ne put s'empêcher de laisser libre court à sa douleur, de laisser des larmes s'écouler, le long de ses joues et de tomber lentement sur le sol…

Kurogane resta un instant appuyé le dos sur la porte. Il se prit la tête entre les mains… Sa colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Il soupira, il était déchiré entre l'envie de retourner dans la chambre et de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et celle de le laisser ainsi…

C'est alors qu'il entendit les paroles de Fye. Alors il se crispa serrant les poings. Et la il ne put retenir ce sentiment si dur si profond qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années, un sentiment qu'il c'était promis de ne plus laisser paraître… Un sentiment d'abandon, une tristesse si profonde qu'elle peut vous briser en mille morceaux…

Il pleura… Pas comme Fye le faisait de l'autre coté de la porte… Juste une larme, mais c'était déjà bien assez… Bien assez pour montrer à quel point cela lui faisait mal… Bien assez pour montrer à quel point il tenait à lui, bien assez pour montrer à quel point il l'aimait…

_Ever blind…(Toujours aveugle...)  
_

Il se retourna alors, et posa à son tour son front contre la porte. Chacun d'eux, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte posèrent leurs mains l'une en face l'autre, en parfaite symétrie, comme s'ils avaient voulu traverser la porte, qui tel un mur impénétrable les séparait… Leurs deux cœurs se déchiraient… pourquoi les choses ne pouvait elle pas être si simple ? Pourquoi aucun des deux n'arrivaient- ils à briser ce mur, à briser ce silence ?

Combien de temps restèrent ils ainsi, à désirer désespérément que l'autre ouvre la porte, brise le mur ? Une minute, plusieurs minute ? Une heure ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait... Et plus ils restaient la sans rien faire, plus cela les faisait souffrir…

Fye n'en pouvait plus… Au final, il ne supportait plus de rester seul, de devoir toujours être distant… De fuir… Il avait l'impression d'être retourner à cette époque, ou il était enfermé dans cette prison, où il tendait désespérément sa main entre les barreaux pour tenter d'atteindre la seule personne qui lui restait… Qui n'était plus à présent….

_**Je veux mourir… Mais avant cela je veux être aimé de quelqu'un…**_

Alors comme à cette époque il appela…

- Kuro-chan…

Kurogane se redressa vivement. Il avait cru entendre son prénom, prononcé entre deux sanglots… Non il avait sans doute rêvé. Pourquoi Fye l'appellerait il maintenant alors qu'il l'avait tant de fois repousser pour diverses raisons ? Il avait refusé de boire son sang, il avait refusé de lui ouvrir son cœur… Alors pourquoi il voudrait de lui à présent ?

- Kuro…

Encore une fois il l'entendit et cette fois il refusa de croire qu'il avait rêvé. Cette fois il ne céderait pas, cette fois il ne le laisserait pas.

Il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'a tourna, si vite, si brusquement, que Fye eut tout juste le temps de se décaler. Et de nouveau ils se firent face. Mais cette fois, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir fuir. Fye leva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurogane. Celui-ci se figea, voyant la douleur qui déchirait ce regard de pluie. Il se précipita vers lui, et avant que le blond ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui calant sa tête contre son épaule, bien décidé à, ne plus le lâcher.

- Kuro ?

- Ne dit rien je te l'interdis.

- Mais ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne rien dire. Peut importe ce que tu diras, je ne te laisserai pas, plus jamais.

Alors Fye abandonna définitivement toute résistance. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et l'enlaça. Il se laissa aller contre ce torse si puissant, si rassurant…

- Tu… me le promets ?

- De quoi ?

- Que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais…

Kurogane le regarda surprit puis lui sourit.

- C'est promis, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais… Si tu me promets que tu ne me repousseras plus jamais non plus…

Fye le regarda surprit à son tour. Il avait raison de lui dire ça après tout, c'était le véritable problème… Il soupira, c'était le plus difficile à admettre pour lui, après tout s'il le repoussait c'était parce qu'il voulait le protéger… Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement seul. Il ne savait si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais la il voulait rester avec Kurogane, il voulait qu'il l'enlace et qu'il le protège de sa simple présence…

- Soit… je te le promets… Kuro-chan…

Ces deux êtres étaient tellement perdus dans leur petit monde, de leur rêve qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte que la porte était restée grande ouverte. Et que de la pièce d'à côté, appuyé sur le bord d'une table, une jeune fille les regardait tendrement. En les voyant ainsi dans le bras l'un de l'autre, elle sentait son cœur bondir de joie, elle sentait son cœur retrouver l'espoir… L'espoir qu'un jour tout s'arrange, l'espoir qu'un jour ils soient de nouveaux tous ensemble… Unis…

Review? Oo


End file.
